Baby, You're My Firework!
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: It's new year's eve on the SS Tipton! What could possibly happen to Cody and Bailey? Cailey oneshot


**Hi guys!**

**So since I don't have time to write a new chapter of "A few mistakes ago," I thought I'd give you a little oneshot as a New Year's Eve gift. So here it is, and I hope you'll like it! :)**

**-And don't worry! A new chapter of "A few mistakes ago" will be posted in the new year ;)**

* * *

(BTW: It takes place in SEASON 3)

"Yes, Mary Lou. I'm very happy for you. You're like luckiest girl ever to get kissed on New Year 's Eve by Moose," Bailey Pickett said in a sarcastic tone to her friend Mary Lou, who she was chatting with over the phone. She didn't mean what she just said though. She didn't really care about what Moose did anymore. If he wanted to kiss Mary Lou at midnight, then Bailey definitely didn't care.

"Yes, I'm celebrating New Year's Eve on the ship and no, I'm not kissing anyone at midnight," Bailey said in an awkward tone. It wasn't like she planned stuff like that to happen. Only Mary Lou would do stuf that.

"No, Mary Lou. I'm not kissing Cody tonight!" She paused to take a sip of her smoothie, and looked over at Cody who was standing on the middle of the Sky Deck while folding some towels. "Why? Because we broke up! I can't just kiss him like that," She exclaimed and got a weird look from Zack who was standing behind the counter of the Smoothie Bar. The conversation with Mary Lou was getting really awkward now, and all Bailey could do, was sending Zack a begging look. Zack understood the message the young girl sent with her eyes, so he quickly grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"_Beeeeep!_ Your time is up. Please insert another quarter if you wish to buy another minute," he said and then hung up.

"Thanks, Zack. But she wasn't calling from a payphone," She sent him a weak smile.

"After what you've told us about her, she seems so stupid that she won't even notice," Zack said and started to close down the smoothie bar.

Bailey thought about it for a second before she shrugged "Yeah, you're right about that." She drank the last bit of her smoothie and then handed the cup to Zack.

"Anyways, are you attending the party tonight?" Zack asked as he took his apron off, and walked out from behind the counter.

"I don't know," she said in doubting tone, as she slowly made her chair turn a little so that she was still facing him. "I mean, it sure sounds like fun, but you're going with Maya, and Woody is going with Addison. I don't want to bother your romantic evenings," she looked down at her hands.

"You're not bothering us, Bailey. Me and Maya will probably just hang out with Woody and Addison anyways, so you might as well join us," he paused for a moment and then realized something. "Why don't you bring Cody as your date?! If you don't, he'll end up doing nerdy stuff in his cabin."

"I can't go with Cody!" She almost yelled, but then realized that Cody was looking at them. "We're broken up, remember?" Bailey whispered with blushing cheeks.

"I know, but you can just go as friends," He suggested.

"No, no, no, no! Bad idea! If he decides to attend the party, then of course I'll be willing to hang out with him and the rest of the group, but I'm not asking him out!" She jumped down from her chair, and then started to walk towards her cabin, but got stopped by Zack's voice.

"But who are you going to kiss at midnight then? You have to kiss someone! It's like… a holy tradition!" He yelled.

"I don't have to, Zack! See you tonight!" And with that she left the Sky Deck.

**/Later that night. A few minutes to midnight/**

Later that night, when the party already had started, Bailey finally showed up and walked up to her friends wearing a light purple, tight sitting dress that ended right above her knees and had a slight wrinkled look. With that she wore a pair of black heels and her dirty-blonde hair was beautifully curled and flowed down her left shoulder. The gang just started at her with their mouth hanging wide open!

"You look amazing, Bailey! I'm happy you're here! We didn't think you'd come since it's almost midnight!" Addison commented.

"Yeah, you look…" he looked at Maya "Am I allowed to compliment her looks?" Zack asked.

"Even though I appreciate the thought, you don't have to ask me for permission all the time, Zack," Maya said and rolled her eyes, and Zack took that as a "go for it".

"What I was trying to say was that you look stunning, Bailey" He sent her a warm smile, and then wrapped an arm around Maya's waist.

Bailey blushed slightly at his compliment and looked down at her feet "Thankyou."

Everything went silent for a moment, before Zack turned his head and spotted his brother maing his way through the crowd. He was wearing black jeans and a white button up shirt. He had almost reached them when he spotted Bailey. That made him stop and almost lose the drinks in his hands. Bailey saw it, and blushed while the rest of the gang just giggled. Cody looked completely freaked out and amazed at the same time, as he reached the group and handed them their drinks. He then looked at Bailey again.

"I'm sorry, Bailey. I didn't know you were joining, so I didn't get you anything," he said with a nervous voice.

"It's okay," she smiled shyly.

"You know what? I'll go get you something right now," he said, mostly so that he could avoid awkward stuff happening, but he failed when Bailey offered to join.

"In that case I'll join you since it's my drink," and with that they both went to the bar.

Bailey decided to just get a blueberry smoothie, and as they were waiting; the music was turned off and people started to count down. Cody and Bailey just stood next to the bar in an awkward silence, as they got closer and closer to the New Year. But suddenly, as the crowd was about to yell "0 " and happy new year", Cody suddenly grabbed Bailey by the waist, pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Of course she was taken off guard and was very surprised, but she couldn't help but just wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back, as the entire Sky Deck freaked out, people were yelling "happy new year" and fireworks were lightening up the sky. The kiss lasted for a while, until they both slowly pulled slightly away from eachother, and leaned their forehead against each other's, getting lost in the other's eyes.

As they caught their breath again, Bailey just giggled and that made Cody smile. He loved that happy giggle more than anything!

"Happy New Year, Bails."

"Happy New Year, Cody."

||THE END||

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Might not be very well writte, but It all happened very quickly xD**

**Anyways, it's been an amazing year and I can't wait to share more stories with you in 2013! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**xoxo**

**Emilie**


End file.
